1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an object having a display panel embedded in its top surface and processes for its manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, for an object having a display panel, the object and the display panel are manufactured separately and the two components are then assembled together. The assembly of such an object usually requires mechanical integration or lamination, which typically results in a large gap between the object and the display and also an increase in the total thickness or volume of the object. Therefore, the current methods cannot meet certain product requirements such as style, compactness and durability, which features are especially important for handheld devices.